Mora Splendore Glorioso
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51167 |no = 1606 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una teoria afferma che Mora sia la discendente diretta dei demoni che cercarono di portare un governo pacifico a Ishgria. Detto ciò, alcuni sospettano anche che il fallimento dei suoi genitori possa aver influenzato Mora nel suo inesorabile progetto di impossessarsi del potere. Se Mora si fosse attenuta più da vicino agli ideali dei suoi genitori invece di focalizzarsi esclusivamente sul potere, avrebbe potuto adottare, nella sua ricerca, dei metodi più cauti e realistici. Facendo questo, sarebbe anche riuscita a diffondere per tutta Ishgria un ideale di convivenza pacifica e a cambiare la natura di quella terra. |summon = Un mondo in cui solo i più forti sopravvivono... L’idea di mondi insignificanti come questo mi fa venire il voltastomaco. |fusion = Cosa vuoi ottenere garantendomi il potere? Non importa, devo smetterla di avere dei ripensamenti. Sono solo felice di piacerti. |evolution = I loro ideali non erano errati. Erano i loro metodi ad essere sbagliati. Realizzerò il loro sogno, costi quel che costi. | hp_base = 6244 |atk_base = 2641 |def_base = 2431 |rec_base = 2378 | hp_lord = 8151 |atk_lord = 3308 |def_lord = 3045 |rec_lord = 2996 | hp_anima = 9268 |rec_anima = 2698 |atk_breaker = 3606 |def_breaker = 2747 |def_guardian = 3343 |atk_guardian = 3008 |hp_oracle = 7701 |rec_oracle = 3443 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Richiesta Seducente |lsdescription = +60% ATT e PS massimi; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB; +130% danni da Scintilla; Probabile Scintilla critica |lseffect =* * |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 10% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Lucentezza Abbagliante |bbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi luce su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; considerevole aumento rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni; grande ripristino PS per 3 turni; enorme aumento barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 130% Spark, 35% drop rate, heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Regina Dignità |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 19 ATT luce su tutti i nemici; prob. rid. di 1 turno di ATT e DIF all’attacco x 3 turni; danni da Scintilla aum. barra BB x 3 turni; enorme aum. danni da Scintilla x 3 turni; danni da Scintilla ripristinano grandemente PS x 3 turni |sbbnote = 130% Spark, heals 400-500 HP, fills 2-3 BC & 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Corona di Arianrhod |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di luce su tutti; enorme riduzione ATT e DIF x2 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB x3 turni; enorme aumento danni Scintilla x3 turni; i danni da Scintilla ripristinano enormemente i PS x3 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 350% Spark, fills 5-8 BC & heals 800-1000 HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Ideali Temprati dal Senno |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento di ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; +50% danni da Scintilla |esnote = 50% boost |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 51166 |howtoget = |ccant =50 |ccbbt =16 |ccsbbt =19 |ccubbt =23 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_2_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +100% a +120% |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione danno |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce i danni da colpo critico |omniskill4_cat = Speciali |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di grande ripristino PS di BB |omniskill4_2_note = +1000 PS & +10% REC curatore . Cura 4500-5000 + 25% REC in totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno del BB |omniskill4_3_note = +2 CB . Riempie 9 CB totali. |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Incremento del 20%. Aumento del 150% totale |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 30% chance di ridurre ATT e DIF avversarie del 50% |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% chance che le Scintille infliggano 50% danni extra |notes = *Arianrhod is a figure in Welsh mythology who plays her most important role in the Fourth Branch of the Mabinogi, which are the earliest prose stories of British literature |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Mora Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno a BB/SBB **'Visto che la Scintilla critica è utile quanto un due di bastoni con la briscola a coppe, è preferibile la riduzione statistiche che se proccata, può davvero fare la differenza. PS: Se preferite la Scintilla self aumentata, potete tranquillamente inserirla a discapito del parametro ATT aumentato.' |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di grande ripristino PS di BB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}